Run away
by AngiTats
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather have ignored their destinies and began their lives in the Tribe, but the mountain cats have secrets of their own, and some mysteries are better left unsolved... LeafxCrow--a "what if...?" fanfic. Takes place after Outcast. R&R!
1. Prologue part one

_**A/N: I don't own Warriors, but I do own this song. MUAHAHAHAHA!! ahem Crow is in bold, Leaf in underlined.**_

_Crowfeather raced along the familiar path. He had begged Leafpool to come to their old meeting place, and when she'd agreed, his heart had leapt. But would she agree to what else he was going to ask of her?_

**No matter what I do, no matter what it takes**

**My pawsteps will always follow the path down to the lake**

_Why? _Why_ had she promised to meet him there? She couldn't still love him. But, said the little voice in her head, you do. And you can't change that now, can you? She shook her head, but she couldn't block it out. She did love him, and she'd do anything to be with him. But what did he want?_

Behind your turquoise pools, I can see into your heart

I just want to drown in your eyes, so we'll never be apart

_Crowfeather smelled his love a heartbeat before she crept into the clearing. "I'm here," she meowed in her heavenly voice. "Like I promised,"_

_He hesitated, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I love you Leafpool, please, tell me you feel the same,"_

Now you've come back to me, saying you love me still

"_But you have a son," Leafpool choked out the last word. "And you love Nightcloud,"_

"_If that's what you think, then you're wrong," he replied, padding closer to her. "I never loved her, he's not my son. I don't know who the father is, but it's not me. How could I mate with another when my heart belongs to you?"_

**Night couldn't keep us apart, and now nothing ever will**

"_Please, Leafpool, I know you feel the same way, I can see it in your eyes," Crowfeather pleaded. "I can never stop thinking about you,"_

_Leafpool closed her eyes. "Yes." she mewed finally. "I do love you, but what can we do about it?"_

"_Let's leave," he meowed. "For good this time."_

**Run away… from the lives we had before, from the lies we lived before, run away…**

**Hear me say… that I've never loved you more… you make my heart soar… so let's run away…**

_Leafpool twined her tail with his. "Okay,"_

_And, more in love than any two cats had ever been, they ran away._


	2. Prologue part two

**Prologue**

_A short-tailed brown _tom peered into the large body of still water. Something terrible is going to happen," he murmured. "Two cats will change their Clans forever,"

Two she-cats padded up to him, one dark gray and one almost blue. The latter flicked her tail and two cats appeared on the surface of the lake. "Do you mean them, Barkface?"

Barkface nodded. "Yes, Bluestar, those are the two,"

"But that's impossible!" the dark gray she-cat snapped. "Her destiny is already laid out for her!"

"Destinies can be changed, Yellowfang," Bluestar mewed gently, touching the she-cat with her tail-tip. "You know as well as I that Cinderpelt would have died, had you not done everything you did. Do you remember arguing with Thunderstar?"

Yellowfang shook her head, not wanting to be caught up in memories. "Her Clan needs her," she growled. "Don't you agree, Barkface?"

The old tom looked uncertain. "She must feel there's nothing left for her there," he rasped. "Her father, mother and sister were all killed in cold blood,"

"And what about him?" Yellowfang demanded.

"His whole Clan doesn't trust him," a black and white tom answered, joining them. "What does he have—_who_ does he have, besides her? It is not our place to take away the only comfort they have."

Bluestar bowed her head. "Tallstar is right. We should not try to dissuade them,"

"Well, it seems I'm outvoted," Yellowfang meowed, a trace of humor in her voice. "Some cat will have to tell their leaders," Yellowfang prodded the lake with her paw and three new faces appeared, the one in the front dark gray with cloudy blue eyes. "He doesn't know she's his mother, does he?"

Bluestar shook her head. "Don't tell him, though, it will only make not seeing her again even more painful."

Yellowfang nodded in silent agreement as a dark brown tom with a shaggy pelt and lively eyes padded up to them. "Do not grieve for them, Yellowfang," he mewed softly. "Jayfeather is a full medicine cat now, and WindClan has many strong warriors,"

The dark gray she-cat swung around to look at him. "You don't understand, Raggedstar," she meowed, losing patience. "It's not their Clans I'm worried for… it's them. Come look what I have seen."

Raggedstar peered into the lake and instantly his eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crowfeather woke abruptly after a cold night. At first, he couldn't figure out why the dark pelt of Nightcloud had been replaced by a light tabby cat. Then he smelled the scent of his true love, Leafpool, and remembered.

He was with her at last.

Then he remembered what they'd done the night before, and wondered if she was going to have his kits. He watched her beautiful face until her eyes flicked open, at which point he stood up, yawning, and stretched.

"Shall I go and hunt?" he offered. "I'm not really hungry, but if you are—"

"No, thanks," Leafpool replied, getting to her paws and briefly touching her nose to his. "Let's just get going,"

Crowfeather nodded and walked along the path, retracing the steps he had taken so many moons ago, during the Clan's long journey, so close to his love that their pelts brushed together.

_**A/N: Special purrs to xxmeigetsuxx and Iceflight for reviewing, and annoyed hisses to the other 29 people who read and didn't review. Please review, I have a lot more written, but I'm not going to update until I get at least three reviews on this chapter, so please review if you liked it. (Some really random fact: Without this author's note, this chapter is exactly 555 words.)**_


	3. Chapter one

_**xxmeigetsuxx: You'll just have to wait!! For now, here's the next chapter.**_

_**Goldenfeather: Umm... is that a good 'aw' or a bad 'aw'?  
**_

_**A/N: I know it's short, I'm sorta bad at bookfill. But bear with me, some important stuff happens in this chapter. --Nichi**_

**Chapter One**

"Leafpool! Leafpool, where are you?" Lionclaw was growing more and more annoyed by the moment. _Where is she?_ He wondered for the tenth time since sunrise, sniffing around the catmint at the abandoned Twolegs' nest. Deciding to give up the search, he met up with his sister, Hollythorn, who padded back to camp with him.

As soon as they reached the stone hollow, Sorreltail and Bramblestar bounded up to them. "Any luck?" the tabby leader queried.

"Nope," answered Hollythorn and Lionclaw at the same time.

Bramblestar hung his head. "My patrol met Ashfoot on the WindClan border; she was looking for Crowfeather,"

Lionclaw couldn't figure out why Sorreltail looked so stricken. "Oh, no," she mewed sadly, looking at the ground. "Do you think she'll come back this time, Bramblestar?"

"StarClan knows," he sighed. "But one thing's for sure—she never stopped loving him," he paused as a dark gray tom padded up to the group. "What is it, Jayfeather? Have you received a sign?"

Jayfeather nodded. "StarClan sent me a dream," he began. "I think we should tell the whole Clan," he meowed hesitantly.

Bramblestar nodded. "I'll call a meeting," he turned and leapt up onto the Highledge. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," his call rang throughout the hollow and the warriors of ThunderClan gathered together. It was obvious was some of them were thinking.

_Leafpool hasn't been seen since last sunset,_ Lionclaw thought. _Where could she be?_

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar meowed. "Jayfeather has something to tell you,"

Jayfeather stepped forward. "StarClan sent me a sign," he meowed clearly, his sightless blue eyes flicking around the hollow. "It's about Leafpool. She has left us—forever this time." yowls of dismay rose from nearly every cat older than Lionclaw as Jayfeather continued. " 'Leafpool and Crowfeather have ignored their destinies and begun their lives together—' that's what Yellowfang told me. She also said one other thing," he hesitated. "I am… not Squirrelflight's son," there was no angry voices, just stunned shock on the warriors' faces. "Leafpool and Crowfeather are my parents,"

_Two moons later_

"Leafpool?"

"I'm okay, Crowfeather,"

Leafpool had witnessed the ThunderClan queens giving birth, but she had no idea it hurt so much. _But it's worth it,_ she thought as Crowfeather gently placed the fourth kit near the warmth of her mother's belly. _It's so worth it._

"What shall we name them?" Crowfeather asked.

"Coalkit," Leafpool mewed softly, touching her tail to the firstborn, a dark gray tom with a long tail.

Crowfeather licked Leafpool between the ears. "What about Dawnkit for the she-kit that looks like you?" Leafpool just nodded, and Crowfeather nosed the other she-kit, pale ginger with tabby markings on her tail. "I like Moonkit for her," Leafpool nodded again and wrapped her tail around the fourth kit, a fiery ginger tom. Crowfeather knew she wanted to choose his name.

"Firekit," she whispered. The pain she felt now for her father was almost worse than the kitting, and when she remembered her sister and mother, it doubled. Choked with grief, Leafpool closed her eyes and Crowfeather rasped his tongue across her flank.

"I love you…" he purred.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dawnkit, come back here!"

The little she-kit stopped running abruptly when her sister leapt forward and pounced on her back. "Gotcha!" Moonkit meowed triumphantly.

"Alright, you two," Crowfeather meowed sternly. "Go back to your mother now,"

The two she-kits jumped to their paws at once and scampered back to where Leafpool was sitting, her tail wrapped around her paws with Firekit imitating her. 6 moons had passed since the medicine cat and her mate had abandoned their Clans, and Crowfeather had spoken to Leafpool the previous night about their kits.

"How are we going to raise them?" he had asked.

Leafpool knew exactly what he was saying. How could they call upon StarClan to look after their kits, when they were living as loners? Surprisingly, however, she had an answer for him.

"The Tribe,"

**_A/N: Yes, I changed it so that it's only Jayfeather who's not Squirrelflight's kit. Broo ha ha. I win._**


	4. Chapter Two

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I left my book at the Borders and only just went back to get it. Anyway, if anyone owns Outcast, could you please give me a few names from the Tribe allegiances? It would be extremely ****helpful... thanks.**_

**Chapter two**

"Where are we going, mother?" asked Coalkit on the third sunhigh after the six cats began their long journey over the mountains.

"Someplace warm," Leafpool replied softly. "A place where you'll grow up and learn all the things you need to," she broke off as Crowfeather flicked her flank with his tail.

"We're nearly there," he meowed to her. "I can smell a patrol,"

Leafpool nodded. "Do you think they'll attack us?"

Her mate shook his head. "No cat would harm a kit,"

Suddenly the air was split by a challenging yowl. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name is Crowfeather," Crowfeather meowed, unsure who he was addressing. "I come in peace with my mate Leafpool and our kits." he hesitated. "We seek refuge from you Tribe, and we need to speak with Stoneteller."

A black she-cat jumped down from a rock, landing gracefully in front of them. "It is good to see you again, Crowfeather,"

"Night!" Crowfeather recognized a cave-guard from the Clans' long journey to their new home, Night of No Stars

"Is everything alright with your Clans?" Night looked puzzled. "Why are you traveling with such young kits?"

"We're not young!" Moonkit burst out and Firekit added, "We're almost four moons old!"

"Of course, dear ones," Night purred

Two more Tribe cats padded up to join her, their jaws laden with fresh-kill one of whom Crowfeather recognized. Gray Sky Before Dawn laid down his catch to greet the six cats. "Crowfeather, Leafpool, how are you? What brings you to our Tribe?"

"We need to speak to Stoneteller," Crowfeather repeated.

Night dipped her head in assent. "Come," she mewed. "We will take you to him."

The six cats trekked carefully through the mountains until they reached the Path of Rushing Water. After much encouragement and the solemn promise that they would be safe, the four kits padded nervously into the Tribe's cave. Any curious murmuring was drowned out by the waterfall, and they made it through the cave without any interruptions.

Before they saw Stoneteller, Leafpool addressed Gray. "Could our kits visit the nursery while Crowfeather and I see your Healer?"

The gray tom looked confused, but he nodded. "I'll take them there. Come along, now."

"Ah, Crowfeather, Leafpool. The Tribe of Endless Hunting told me of old friends returning, bringing new ones with," the old Healer meowed as soon as he saw the mates. "What can I do for you?"

Crowfeather dipped his head respectfully. "We have come because we… left our Clans." Stoneteller's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't interrupt. "Leafpool and I love each other very much, but according to the warrior code we couldn't be together, so we left."

Stoneteller closed his eyes. "I know nothing of your laws, but you are welcome here," He opened his eyes again. "Has anyone else come with you?"

"Yes," Leafpool mewed. "Our kits, Moonkit, Dawnkit, Coalkit, and Firekit,"

Something flashed in the Healer's eyes but Leafpool couldn't identify what it was. "How old are they?"

"Four moons,"

"Then they will become to-bes at once," Stoneteller replied. "And I will have to change their names. We shall hold the ceremony right away," He rose to his paws and flicked his tail, indicating that the Clan cats should lead the way out.

Once out, Stoneteller padded to the center of the cave. Raising his voice, he called to the cats. "Cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water, I have an announcement to make." he waited as the Tribe gathered around him. "You all remember the five cats who came with Feathertail, the silver cat who delivered us from Sharptooth. One of them is here now with his mate to join our Tribe."

There was no outbreak of angry caterwauling, as Leafpool had come to expect from ThunderClan, just curious murmuring as Stoneteller continued. "I shall now assign mentors for theirs kits, as well as Bird's kit." He beckoned to the five kits sitting in a group next to Bird, and they all padded forward nervously, Moonkit in the lead, to stand in a line in front of him. "Spirits of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, I present to you this kit, who shall now be known as Moon in Night Sky. I ask that you watch over her and guide her paws steps until she joins you in the sky," he paused. "Your mentor shall be Scree Beneath Winter Sky, who will train you to guard our home from predators." A mud colored tabby tom stepped forward and brushed his muzzle against Moon's then beckoned for her to follow him to one side of the cave as Stoneteller approached Dawnkit.

"Spirits of the Tribe of Endless Hunting, I present to you this kit, who shall now be known as Dawn After Winter Night. I ask that you watch over her and guide her paws steps until she joins you in the sky," he glanced around before assigning Dawn's mentor. "Your mentor will be Shadow of the Eagle's wing, who will teach you to feed our Tribe." A gray she-cat with white paws padded up to the new to-be and licked her between the ears, then led her to the opposite side of the cave.

Stoneteller renamed Coalkit Coal After Raging Fire and gave him to Crag Where Eagles Nest to mentor, and then assigned Bird to her daughter, named Lily that Grows on Water. "And lastly, great spirits, you have shown me the next leader of our Tribe." he turned to Firekit, who stared up at the cat that would be his mentor with admiration in his eyes. "I will show him your way, and teach him to interpret your signs. From this day forward, he shall be known as Fire of the Starry Night, or Firestar."

Leafpool exchanged a shocked glance with Crowfeather as Stoneteller rested his muzzle on the newly named Firestar's head, wondering whether the Healer knew who Leafpool's father was.

"And now, cats of the Tribe, I dismiss you."

_**A/N: R&R!!**_


	5. One big author's note

_**SO HERE'S HOW IT'S GOIN' DOWN.**_

I'm tired of the fact that I have over a thousand hits on my stories but an average of 9 reviews for each. I have many more chapters, but I will put my stories on hiatus for a while if I don't get some reviews. I mean, come on people. It's nice to know when you like my fics. It's really nice. And if there's something I need to change, then by all means, tell me!

I realize that there's a strong possibility I'll be flamed for this, but I don't care. If you're going to read, if you like my fics, if there's something wrong, or even if you think their crap, then review.

Nichi


End file.
